Glitch
by owlcity89
Summary: Len was programmed to love Rin and she him. They were happy. Or at least they didn't know any better. After meeting the new vocaloid Oliver though, Len has been feeling and thinking things that he shouldn't. ...Could he be glitching? Len X Oliver Co-written with Moonhawk88903 author of Len X Oliver fics: "Last Hope" and "Suicidal Savior" Pic used owned by: BlankFaceCat on DA
1. Just A Touch

**Len's POV**

"Len!" I heard my girlfriend Rin call.

"What?" I asked distractedly, quickly pressing buttons on my video game controller. Couldn't she see I was in the middle of a boss battle?

She stood right in front of the screen and chided, "Len you have to stop playing video games and get ready! The new vocaloid is arriving today and he's going to be programmed to be SeeU's boyfriend!"

I leaned to the side trying to see around Rin, "Good for her."

Rin huffed, "Len Kagamine! Get ready right now!"

I replied keeping my eyes glued to the screen, "I'm almost done with this battle…"

She picked up the TV remote and turned it off.

I growled with frustration, "What the Hell?!"

Rin smiled, "Oh good it seems like you're done with your silly game! Now you can go get ready."

I grumbled, "Fine."

Rin announced, "Oh and one more thing!"

"What?!" I yelled with exasperation.

She threw her arms around my neck and gave me a light kiss on the lips, "Love you~"

I looked away a light blush on my face, "Love you too…"

Then I began the walk to my room sighing. Man Rin can be such a pain sometimes… She was programmed to be my girlfriend, and I was programmed to be her boyfriend so we're supposed to be together. I get that, but why does she have to be so annoying? I guess all girlfriends are annoying at times though…

I changed from my casual clothes into my box cover art outfit and looked in the mirror her image flashing in my mind. She's my mirror image; we're destined to be together no matter what. Besides I love her… Right?

I shook the thought. Of course I do.

I finished styling my hair and took off towards the sitting room where everyone would be waiting.

"I'm so nervous…" SeeU squeaked.

Rin patted SeeU's back comfortingly, "Don't worry everyone's nervous when they meet the vocaloid they are assigned to! Besides even if you DON'T like him, after you're reprogrammed you'll be in love with him no matter what!"

She glanced up at me, "Isn't that right Len?"

I nodded, "Yep. I remember when I met Rin I thought she was really irritating. Then I was reprogrammed and I became crazy for her."

SeeU blinked, "Really?! Wow you two are such a cute couple! I guess I shouldn't worry so much after all…"

Suddenly the door bell rang and chaos erupted around the room as people readjusted clothing and hair. I thought SeeU was about to pass out.

I sighed, "I'll get it…"

I calmly walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello! M-my name is Oliver!" erupted the little boy immediately, holding out a hand.

As soon as my hand made contact with his, I gasped as I felt an electric shock shoot up my body, it felt as though my circuits were being fried. After that everything went black.

**A/N: This is a story that I co-wrote with ****Moonhawk88903****. I came up with the story concept and wrote all the chapters in Len's POV and Moonhawk wrote all the chapters written in Oliver's POV.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own. (Although we should.)**


	2. The Girl With The Cat Ears

**Oliver's POV**

What a huge building! I walked up to the door nervously. I was about to meet the other Vocaloids and I was so excited! But... I was also going to meet SeeU, who was my future girlfriend... What if I didn't like her?

No, that didn't matter, I would just be reprogrammed, then. I calmed myself down enough to press the doorbell and heard shuffling going on inside before the door swung open and a boy with blond hair stood before me.

I quickly introduced myself holding out my hand, "Hello! M-my name is Oliver!"

I looked on in confusion as the blond who had answered the door's expression changed after his hand touched mine. Suddenly he crumpled to the floor.

Just like that.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, covering my mouth. I killed him! Oh no, oh no, oh no!  
"Len?!" A girl who looked just like the boy, who was apparently named Len, rushed forward and knelt in front of him.

She touched him and frowned. "My gosh, he's really hot... He overheated," she declared. "I hope none of his wires are damaged."  
I nodded in agreement and frowned. "D-did I do something wrong...?" I asked, nervous.

Just then, a girl with long blond hair and cat ears spoke up. Her cat ears were really cute. I hadn't noticed her before, but she looked like she was freaking out for some reason. "N-no, y-you didn't do anything wrong. M-maybe he stayed up all night or something and his circuits finally overheated." The girl was still looking really nervous, but I realized that she wasn't anxious for Len's well-being, but because she was talking to me.

Was she... SeeU?  
I blinked. "O-oh, good. No, I mean, not good that he overheated, I just..."  
SeeU giggled. "I know what you meant."  
Rin looked up from Len's body, aggravated. "Is anyone going to help me move him?"

I immediately stepped forward to help, as did all the other Vocaloids, who had previously been standing and watching the events between SeeU, the mirror images, and myself unfold.

"Not everyone can help!" Rin exclaimed when everyone stepped forward. She sighed. "Just- Ugh, Kaito, you and Gakupo carry him, you're both strong," she said tiredly.

I watched as two taller men stepped out of the group and carefully lifted Len. The one on the right had dark blue hair, and the other had long purple hair. I wondered which was was Kaito and which was Gakupo.

Rin stood up and faced me. "My name is Rin," she shook my hand.

"Hello, Rin," I replied.

"Now, I'm going to go with Len. Surely you guys can handle the rest of introductions?" she asked, looking around at the other Vocaloids, who nodded.

A few of them rolled their eyes, and Rin left the room, following Kaito and Gakupo.

The girl with blond cat ears stepped forward nervously. "H-hello, Oliver... My name is SeeU."  
I knew it!

I shook her hand. "SeeU...! It's great to meet you!"  
SeeU smiled and the rest of the Vocaloids introduced themselves in a blur of names that I just knew I wouldn't be able to remember.  
SeeU smiled at me again when introductions were over. "Here, I'll show you to your new room."

I nodded and turned around, grabbing my suitcase and my birdcage with James inside.

"Cheep cheep!"

I smiled at James and stuck a finger inside his cage, which James nibbled on gently. "I know, James, it's exciting, isn't it?"

"Awww!" SeeU cooed. "What a cute little bird!"

I grinned and picked up James' cage. "His name is James. He's an American Goldfinch. Say hi to SeeU, James." James ruffled his wings and SeeU smiled.

"What a sweet bird!" SeeU exclaimed.

"Well, come on! You can bring James up to your room!" SeeU turned and began leading me down a long hallway. I gazed around.

"What a nice place to live in," I remarked. It was so enormous and pretty!

SeeU smiled. "Yes, we're very lucky... Here! This will be your room!" She stopped in front of a door. "My room is on the left, Len's room is to the right, and there's a bathroom in your room," she continued.

I nodded. "Len... Is he the boy that overheated?"

"Yes. He and Rin are probably in his room right now."

I felt so guilty about Len overheating. I was pretty sure I had something to do with it and the others were just trying to keep me from feeling bad by not telling me so. "Can I see him?"

SeeU nodded. "Yes..." She knocked on the door and opened it. "Rin?"  
Rin turned her head to look at them. She was kneeling beside Len's bed.

"Is he alright?" I asked concernedly.

"He's still sleeping, but- Wait, he's waking up!"

My eyes widened as Len opened his eyes. He's awake!

**A/N: This chapter was written by Moonhawk88903! Isn't her writing amazing?! We really appreciate any reviews and input so please give us your reactions!**


	3. A Virus?

**Len's POV**

I sat up and fluttered opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was _him_. I clutched my chest that was filled with this weird warmth.

"Oh Len!" Rin threw her arms around me, burying her face in my neck. I kept staring at the new vocaloid. _Did he give me a virus or something?_

SeeU informed me, "You overheated."

_Are they sure I overheated though? I had overheated before and it didn't feel anything like what just happened. I think that boy caused it. _

"Your name's Oliver right?" I asked slowly, hoping I had gotten his name right.

He shifted, "Uh yeah that's right… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I quickly lied.

Then I joked, "Although I think you might have given me a virus."

I watched him closely to see how he would react. If he did have a virus his expression might give it away.

He waved his arms about, "What?! I don't have a virus! I swear!"

Rin scolded me, "Len!"

I smiled at Oliver's distressed expression, "I was just kidding!"

_I guess he doesn't give me a virus after all… What exactly happened then?_

"Oh…" Oliver replied awkwardly.

I made polite small talk, "Have you seen your room yet?"

He answered, "No, not yet actually."

I got up, "I'll help you unpack!"

"I'm sure you two have a lot to discuss anyway." I added to the girls, really just wanting an excuse to be alone with Oliver.

Rin, who was a gossip, smiled at SeeU, "You bet we do! We'll see you boys later!"

With that Rin dragged SeeU off to her room to hear about her impression of Oliver, and I walked over with Oliver to his room.

He opened the door and immediately his face lit up with child-like wonder, "Oh wow this is brilliant!"

He's so cute and innocent… Wait! Did I just think about him as cute?! But I am programmed to only think about Rin in that way! What did this boy do to me?!

**A/N: I wrote this chapter! I am insanely proud of the stupid pun I made in this chapter. XD**


	4. Isn't It Weird?

Oliver's POV

I looked around my new room. Gosh, it was big! It even had it's own bathroom! The bed was king-sized, I had a T.V., a workstation area with a desk, a monstrous closet, with lots of walking space and extra room, and the biggest dresser I had ever seen!

"Why do I need such a large dresser AND a walk-in closet?" I wondered aloud.  
Len got a look on his face like he was just realizing how weird that was, too.

"Huh, I don't know, never really thought about it before, I don't use my dresser. It's not as if we wear a lot of different clothes."

"I still love it, though! It's a brilliant room!" I said, looking around the room and setting James' birdcage down at the foot of my bed.

James tweeted and Len stepped forward to inspect him. "You have a bird?"

"Yeah, his name is James!" I said, poking my hand through the bars. I wasn't sure if I could let him out in here. James rubbed his head against my hand affectionately and cooed.

"Can I pet him?" Len asked nervously.

"Well, James isn't very friendly to people other than me. You can try, he won't bite or anything, but don't be disappointed if he scoots away," I warned.

Len nodded and cautiously stuck three fingers through the bars, looking afraid that James would attack him or something. Really, he's just a little Goldfinch...  
To my extreme surprise, James hopped FORWARDS, instead of away from Len's hand. He cautiously touched his head to Len's fingers and let Len stroke him.

"Wow! He normally never does that! I guess he really likes you!" I smiled.

Len was grinning. "What a great bird!"

I giggled. "Isn't he?" Damn, did I just giggle? I guess I'm just happy that James and Len made friends so quickly.

Len stroked James's head for a while as I watched. Suddenly, he said something very offhandedly. "How do you feel about SeeU?"

I blinked. "SeeU? She's really nice and pretty. I'm totally fine with her being my girlfriend." I said, thinking about it.

Len blinked, a strange expression passing across his face. "Oh... That's good... I remember when I first met my girlfriend, Rin. I thought she was SO annoying."

"But then you got reprogrammed?"

"Yeah, and we fell in love." He shrugged.

I nodded. "Isn't it weird?"  
"Isn't what weird?"

"That our emotions can be changed so easily... I mean, do you think it's... wrong? That it's not real love?"

Len looked down.

"I never really thought about it like that before. It IS artificial love... But you must remember that we're artificial ourselves. Nothing's real about us." Len replied, looking a bit down.

I frowned. "Even though we're not humans doesn't mean we're not real! Why can't we have our own emotions?"

Len looked a little stunned.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm just nervous about being reprogrammed is all!" I tried to correct the situation.

Len nodded slowly. "Ok... But don't worry too much. You might have another week maybe before you get reprogrammed."

I nodded. A week? That doesn't seem like much time. But I could get to know SeeU better during that time, and then hopefully I won't be so nervous about being reprogrammed. If we fall in love, maybe I won't even need to be reprogrammed at all.

**A/N: This lovely chapter was written by Moonhawk! (You can tell because it's actually a chapter of decent length! XD) Don't forget to review guys! We love feedback even if you hate it!**


	5. You're Still Up?

**Len's POV**Why can't we have our own emotions? I turned in my bed. I couldn't sleep, my mind was plagued with thoughts of the little British boy I had met today and his strange ideas. The warmth in my chest had also finally left, weirdly enough though I sort of missed it…

I sat up in bed and sighed, there was no way I was getting to bed anytime soon. I picked up a game controller out of habit, but then found myself putting it down immediately afterwards. For once I didn't want to play video games, I wanted to… What did I want to do? I want to see Oliver.

I shook my head, as if to try and shake out the thought. Why am I so fascinated with him?

I rubbed my face. I need to do something. I need to stop thinking. I threw on some clothes and grabbed a jacket, deciding what I needed was fresh air.

As I closed my door I couldn't help but notice that light flooded from under Oliver's door. Was he still up at a time like this? Maybe he fell asleep with the lights on?

I decided to see if that was the case and slowly creaked open the door, expecting him to be asleep. Instead I found him sitting wide-awake hunched over his desk. Immediately the warmth in my chest from earlier returned.

Oliver jumped, "Len?! What are you doing?!"

I blushed, embarrassed that I had intruded on him so rudely, "Ahh sorry… It was just so late that and I saw your lights still on so I thought you might have fallen asleep and not turned them off. I was just coming in to turn them off."

"I see..." Oliver stated awkwardly.

I cleared my throat and changed the subject, "What are you doing?"

Oliver blushed and tried to cover up what was on his desk with his arms, "N-nothing!"

My curiosity peaked I walked by his desk, "Oh come on, I won't make fun of whatever it is."

Oliver removed his arms and looked down bashfully, "It isn't done yet…"

To my amazement I saw an amazing sketch of Oliver, SeeU and myself. Oliver and SeeU we're holding hands, and I was holding James on my pointer finger. We we're all smiling and chatting cheerfully.

My breath was taken away, "Oh wow Oliver that's amazing!"

"Don't lie…" Oliver huffed.

I reassured him, "No I'm serious this is incredible! There's so much detail, I can tell exactly who you drew."

He ignored my complement and informed me, "This is only a sketch I need to redraw it and color it."

I told him enthusiastically, "Well when you finish it be sure to show it to me!"

A few seconds I inquired, "So why did you draw all of us together?"

He blushed, "Well this drawing is sort of what I hope my life becomes. Sorry if you think it's weird…"

"I don't think it's weird at all and I'm glad that you want to become good friends with me!"

He smiled softly and then changed the conversation, "So um why are you dressed up like that?"

"Oh I couldn't sleep so I was planning on taking a walk…" I answered.

Oliver glanced out the window, "It's really pretty tonight."

He then turned his head towards me, "Can I join you?"

The foreign warmth inside of me increased. What was with that?

I nodded, "Sure."

He smiled and got up from his desk, "Smashing!"

**A/N: This chapter was written by me and yeah Oliver's an artist! Who knew?**


	6. I'm NOT Opinionated!

Oliver's POV

I stood up and hurriedly threw a jacket on and stepped into my shoes. Thankfully I was still in my clothes from earlier today. "Alright, I'm ready," I announced, smiling.

Len nodded and we walked down the hallway together and outside of the house.  
"Ah," I sighed as I breathed in fresh air.

Len smiled at me. "It really is nice out tonight."

I nodded my agreement and we began to walk, Len a step ahead of me.

After a moment, Len spoke. "So... I've been thinking about what you said earlier."

"Hmm?" I asked distractedly, kicking stones out of the road and swinging my arms about unnecessarily as we walked along the dark road, lit only by streetlights here and there.

"About being reprogrammed... and about having real emotions."

My arms flopped back down to my sides and I stopped. "Oh. That. Please, you don't have to pay any attention to that, I'm sorry if I upset you." I apologized. 

"No, no, I just... I can't get it out of my head." He stopped walking as well and turned to face me.

"Oh... Well... What do you think about it then?" I asked cautiously.

He thought for a second. "Well, I don't know. It never bothered me before. But when I think about it now, it doesn't seem right."

We had started walking again, Len's hands in his pockets as we shuffled along. I stared at the ground in front of me.

"It isn't right. If we don't love someone, why should we be forced to? Even though we're not human, it doesn't mean we don't have emotions, too... Fake feelings... They don't mean anything." I blushed. "Not to say that your relationship with Rin is nothing!"

Len glanced at me. "It's ok. I love Rin now, but I don't think I would have fallen in love with her if I hadn't been reprogrammed."

I slowly nodded. "Len," I said quietly. "I don't want to be reprogrammed. I won't be... ME."

Len looked at me again. "It might be scary... But you already like SeeU, right? So there won't be that much of a change. The real Oliver will still be there." 

"You're sure?"

"Of course. I've been reprogrammed before, remember? Your personality won't change or anything, but your feelings for SeeU will. They'll get stronger, that's all."

"...But... It's still morally wrong." I protested half-heartedly.

Len smiled at me. "You're really opinionated, you know that?"

"I am not! I can be totally flexible! I'm very open-minded!" I exclaimed.

He laughed lightly. "See?"

I blushed, realizing that I had just strongly argued over my opinion that I was not opinionated. I guess Len was right there.

"Oh," I said, admitting defeat.

We had a good laugh about that, and then we turned a corner and the mansion cam back into sight. "We're back already? I asked a bit surprised.

Len nodded. "I guess we didn't go very far."

We walked back up the drive. I turned around at the door, inhaling deeply and getting a last glimpse of the calm night before we stepped inside.

A/N: I love this chapter! Oliver is SO opinionated! XD This fabulous chapter was written by Moonhawk! She is so amazing, yes?


	7. From Across The Room

**Len's POV**

"What are you looking at?" Rin asked curiously.

I quickly lied, "Nothing, I was just spacing out I guess."

Actually I had been peeking at Oliver and SeeU, who were across the room sitting together and chatting. For some reason whenever I looked over there the warmth in my chest burned, it was almost painful.

Rin put her head on my shoulder and watched the soon to be couple, "I remember when we first met…"

I smirked, "You mean the first time we tried to murder each other?"

She chuckled, "Yeah… I thought you were just the most annoying person I had ever met."

I grinned, "Likewise."

Then I pondered aloud, "I wonder if they'll love each other more because they actually like each other?"

Rin nuzzled my neck, "Well I don't care I wouldn't change a thing."

I nodded in agreement, "Me neither."

"Love you." She cooed.

I answered automatically, "Love you too."

For the first time in my life I wondered if those words were true. What was love anyway? Could you love someone without even understanding what it is?  
My eyes traveled to where Oliver once again. I wonder what Oliver thinks love is…

Suddenly Oliver's gaze met mine and he beamed at me, a sign that things were going well over there. I smiled back a light blush on my cheeks, embarrassed that he had caught me staring at him.

Hopefully he didn't take that the wrong way… Wait what was I saying?! He couldn't take it the wrong way because I am programmed to be in love with Rin! Wait a minute does that mean just a minute ago I was thinking about-

"You two seem to be quite friendly!" Rin interrupted my chain of thought.

I asked suddenly back in reality, "Huh?"

She smiled, "You and Oliver!"

Apparently she had caught our little exchange.

I shrugged, "I guess… He's a pretty interesting guy."

She beamed, "I'm so glad you two are getting along so well. Once they become a couple we'll be able to hang out with them and we could go out on double dates together!"

My eyes flicker over to the couple again. Yeah if only I could get my chest to stop hurting.

A/N: Yeah here's my crappy chapter! XD I guess it's not that bad, sort of gives you a taste of Len's relationship with his girlfriend I guess. Uh yeah… Hope you guys enjoy!


	8. So Um Love?

Oliver's POV

I walked down the halls and took a double take when I saw a figure sitting on the couch in the living room. I stepped over. "Len! There you are!"

Len looked up. "Oliver! What's up?"

I smiled. "I was just having a great time with SeeU!"

There was a pause for a second. "What do you think about SeeU?"

"Eh?" I asked, startled.

"SeeU? Well, she's super nice and funny, she's really cute... I think she's a great girl. I really like her, Len." I replied, still a little surprised.  
Len was quiet.

"Len?" I questioned.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Huh? What kind of question, Len?"

"It has to do what we were discussing last night."

"Oh! Ok, sure. Ask away." I answered.

"What... what do you think love is?"

"W-what do I... What do I think love is?" Well, that was unexpected.

"Yeah... What does love mean to you? What IS love?"

"What... is love...?" I asked myself, thinking.

"Well... Love is very complicated... How do I explain it... Love is a special feeling. When you love someone... You can't stop thinking about them. You want to be with that person all the time. All you want to do... is hear their voice... You want to protect them... You get this feeling inside whenever you see them- a happy feeling. You want them to feel that way about you, too." I stopped, blushing.

"S-sorry for rambling on, I got carried away..."

Len just shook his head and looked thoughtful, staring into space. I stood there for an awkward moment before I saw SeeU walk by the room.

"SeeU!" I called, relieved to break the silence.

SeeU smiled. "Hi, Oliver!" She came over and hugged me, leaving me blushing before she sat down next to Len on the other side of the couch, giving me space to sit in between them.

"What were you two doing?" she asked brightly.

"We were talking," Len replied simply, looking at SeeU strangely.

"Cool! What about?"

"We were talking about getting reprogrammed, and about what love is." I replied.

"Oh," she said, looking like she was thinking.

"So, SeeU, what do YOU think about getting reprogrammed to have different feeling for another person?" I asked her.

"Well, I think it's a really cool idea! Imagine being angry all the time because you really don't like someone. Now imagine being able to be changed so that you two would get along! That would make things a lot less stressful for everyone!" She smiled.

"Yes, but... What about being reprogrammed to... love me?" I asked, blushing.

"I was nervous at first, but now that I've met you I feel fine about it! You're really great! I'm glad you were chosen to be my boyfriend! So, actually... I'm kind of excited to be reprogrammed! If I like you this much already, imagine how much I will afterwards! What a great feeling~" she sighed.

I blushed deeply and stuttered. "W-wow, o-okay. I d-didn't know you felt like that."

Just then I noticed that Len was looking at us with an emotion I couldn't place. Oh, how awkward, I totally forgot he was even there! I smiled at him nervously, wondering what he was thinking.

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter but I DO NOT SUPPORT Len X Rin! I PERSONALLY believe it is very gross and do not enjoy it. I do not support Oliver X SeeU either by the way. I just don't… That is only my opinion though and you can enjoy what you enjoy, if you let me enjoy what I enjoy. Cool? Cool.**

**Anyway this chapter was written by Moonhawk and it is amazing as always!**


	9. A Prisoner Of Love

**Len's POV**

I look between the two of them my chest aching. Rin and I could never have what they have. We may love each other but we don't like each other. Why are we even together?

Oliver smiles at me. I like to see him smile. It makes the pain in my chest hurt less. I still don't understand what's been happening to me lately, but I think it will be okay as long as he keeps smiling.

Realizing I should say something I beam, "You two are too cute."

The two blondes blushed giving each other a look that made me almost hiss in pain. Why does that keep happening?

SeeU looks up at me with a dreamy gleam in her eyes, "What is it like to be in love Len?"

Oliver looks up at me as well, obviously interested in what I had to say.

I am quiet for a moment contemplating how my love for Rin felt like, "Being in love is like being a prisoner. Your love is like a chain that keeps you locked up together forever. The chain is unbreakable and you can never escape. There is no other option, you have to be with that person."

Oliver looked at me eyes wide with bewilderment. SeeU stared at me on the brink of crying, "That sounds horrible…"

I ignored her comment and just whispered, "I've got to go…do…something…"

I got up and walked to my room, immediately I flopped onto my bed grabbing a pillow and holding against my body. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I'm a prisoner sentenced to love someone I don't even care for.

There was a knock on my door. I didn't answer hoping that they would leave thinking I was out. Instead the door opened and Oliver was standing in the doorway. I quickly tried to wipe my tears away, but those were quickly replaced. I must look pathetic.

**A/N: This chapter was written by me owlcity89! I think it came out pretty good! I really like my smile of how love is like being a prisoner! I guess that's being a little egotistic but I don't care~**


	10. Unnatural Love

Oliver's POV

When I opened the door, I saw Len curled up on his bed... crying? He tried to wipe his tears away but they kept coming. "L-len... Are you okay?" I closed the door and then sat on the bed next to Len. Len shrugged and kept trying to wipe his tears away to no avail.

"Hey, it's ok. Let it out." I scooted closer to him and rubbed his back.

Len sniffled and I let him cry for a minute. He seemed to calm down, and I decided to ask him what was on my mind.

"Is... is that what you really think love is, Len?" I whispered, hoping I wouldn't upset him more.

"I don't think I KNOW." I answered solemnly tears still running down my face.

"You feel that way about Rin?" I asked, still rubbing his back.

I nodded, "It's just... even though I love her it just doesn't feel right anymore. I just- I don't even like her, Oliver. I've never liked her."

"...Have you always felt that way?"

I sighed, "It didn't always feel like this. I've really only acknowledge my feelings recently. Once I started thinking about it, like actually thinking about it I realized this just doesn't work!"

That scared me... Even if I like SeeU now, I might feel chained up later?

"But... why? Did you drift apart? Did you get into a fight?" I asked, hoping I wasn't crossing any lines or making him feel uncomfortable talking about this.

But... I wanted to know.

Len glanced up at me. "I think the problem is... We never really were in love," he admitted.

"I know I know! I'm suppose to love her! That's what everyone has been telling me since I've ever existed! Even I tell myself that I should love her, but how?!" I angrily slam my hand down on the bed, "I can't even stand her!"

"W-what? But... you were programmed to love each other!"

"Exactly."

I blinked. I get it now. Even though they were made to love each other... Those weren't their true feelings. They weren't natural feelings.

"I see... I'm sorry, Len..." I said sadly.

He sighed. "There's nothing to be sorry about.

I weakly smiled at him. I imagined being forced to be with someone that I didn't even like. It hurt to even think about.

"It'll be okay," I lied.

A/N: The majority of this chapter was written by Moonhawk, but I actually wrote most of Len's responses! So this was like a co-chapter! Also I think my dislike for Len X Rin came out in this chapter… Sorry Len X Rin fans. (Actually I am not that sorry. XD I still love you guys though!)


	11. I'm Not Okay

**Len's POV**

I look up into his eye, "I need you to keep smiling. Just keep smiling Oliver."

He seemed a bit confused at my statement but flashed me a smile anyway, "Of course Len!"

Without thinking I hugged the younger boy to my chest. That warm feeling spread from my chest to the rest of my body. It almost felt as good as having Oliver's arms around me.

He murmured softly, "You're so warm…"

I smiled.

"I lo-" I stopped mid-word.

Oh my god. I almost just said I love you. Suddenly everything started making sense. The feelings I've been having lately, Oliver's smile, the warmth in my chest I loved him… I liked Oliver. THIS is what real love felt like.  
Then reality crashed on me. Oliver was in love with SeeU.

I began sobbing uncontrollably, giant tears rolling down my face. I couldn't breathe. I started hyperventilating and coughing.

Oliver pulled back from the hug and held my hands telling me, "Len calm down! Len it's okay! I'm right here!"

After a few more minutes of a combination of bawling and wheezing I finally calmed down. He rubbed up my arms, "Shh. You're okay."

No, I'm not okay. I'm not okay at all. I'm in love.

After a long pause of silence as I composed myself I asked, "…What do you think about SeeU and you now?"

Oliver sighed, "I don't know…"

I pushed aside my feelings and comforted him, "Maybe you two will be different, I mean you two already love each other."

He furrowed his eyebrow, "Who said I loved her? I really like her don't get me wrong but… remember when I told you how I thought love felt like? I don't feel that for her, maybe if we had more time…"

He didn't… love her?

"Oliver," I breathed, "I need to tell you something."

He looked up at me with his golden eye, "Yes?"

I breathed deeply trembling slightly, "Oliver, I think- I think I've fallen in love with someone. REALLY fallen in love with someone. Just like you described."

His eye got wide, "What?! Who?!"

I bit my lip, watching him nervously, "You."

**A/N: This mushy chapter was written by me! So it's out in the open now! Len is in love with Oliver! Woo!**

**Also shout out to ****Fer20Diaz**** who is so awesome and supportive! I got motivated to post these chapter by you! (I am very lazy. XD)**


	12. Whatever We Want

Oliver's POV

M-me...? No, what? Len loves ME? I must've heard him wrong! Yeah, that's it! I heard him wrong, that's all...!

"W-what?" I asked, sure that he would reply saying that he loved someone, ANYONE but me.

"I... love you, Oliver..."

Oh my god. Oh my god!

I heard him right...! But, he can't love me! I'm supposed to love SeeU! He's supposed to love Rin! He's even programmed to love her!  
What am I supposed to tell him? I like SeeU, I really do...

But, thinking back to when I described what love was to Len... I didn't feel that way about SeeU. At all. I only liked her as a good friend, I didn't actually love her.

Let's see, what did I say to Len about love? That you want to be with the person you love all the time? I want to be with both SeeU and Len all the time.  
Um, what else? I can't think straight...!

I really like SeeU! But, I feel so much more comfortable around Len. He's so nice, and I could just listen to his voice all day...

Len looked away from me as I sat there, in shock and inner turmoil.

"It's fine, I didn't expect you to return my feelings anyway..." Len said in a sad and flat voice.

"I LOVE YOU!"

What the- did I just say that? ME? To LEN?

Len looked at me, startled. "You... you... what?"

I exhaled slowly, processing what had just happened.

I... loved... Len?

I loved Len.

"I-I said t-that I love you, Len..."

Len looked at me with a look of relief and joy, and he let out a choked laugh before he crashed his lips into mine.

My eye widened. Oh my god! Len's kissing me! Why... why does it make me feel like this...?

I let my eyes close and tilted my head slightly to kiss him back, his arms moving to hold my waist. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck.

"L-len..." I breathed when he pulled away. I was pretty sure that my cheeks were similar to the shade of a tomato.

"Oliver," he kissed me again, but with more passion this time, pulling me closer to him. I made a small noise in my throat. Finally Len pulled back for air.

"O-Oliver... Let's run away together."

"Run... run away together?" What the? Where did that come from? Len suddenly wants to elope? That didn't sound right in my head.

Len grabbed my hands.

"If we run away before you get reprogrammed, we won't be controlled by anyone. We can do whatever we want, live life however we want!" Len's eyes pleaded with me.

Do whatever we want, huh...?

"...I like the sound of that."

**A/N: I ADORE this chapter! I especially like how Len went straight in for a second kiss, because seriously who DIDN'T go in for a second kiss when they first kissed their boyfriend/girlfriend? Seriously, it's like "I WOULD LIKE SOME MORE OF THAT PLEASE! THANK YOU!" XD**


	13. Tonight Or Too Late?

**Len's POV**

Tonight. That's the word that I kept repeating to myself ever since I woke up a second ago. Last night had been so amazing. I confessed to Oliver and Oliver loved me back. Oliver loves me!

And we're running away together tonight before he could get reprogrammed. We would never be forced to love someone we didn't want to again. I grinned excitedly; we had planned it all out way into the night until Oliver finally returned to his room to go to bed. I glanced at the time. It was already 12:00 in the afternoon. Not much time left now. I need to see Oliver.

I hurriedly got dressed and stormed into his room excitedly, "Oliver!"

I looked around the room. He wasn't here. I shrugged my shoulders. I guess he had gotten up earlier. I was just about to leave the room when I spotted James in his birdcage.

I beamed at the adorable bird sticking some of my fingers in to pet him, "Hey there little guy."

He instantly nuzzled against my fingers.

I informed him eagerly, "Guess what James?! Tonight you, me, and Oliver are going on an adventure!"

James tweeted with delight.

My smile grew and I said my goodbyes to the little finch, before taking off down the hall.

I rushed into the living room to be greeted by the sight of Oliver and SeeU sitting extremely close and holding hands giggling.

My smile fell, "What?"

Rin yelled happily, "Len you're finally awake! It's so great! Oliver and SeeU were reprogrammed this morning!"

A lump rose in my throat, "Wh-what?"

Rin repeated herself, "Oliver and SeeU were reprogrammed! Their officially dating!"

I ran over to Oliver and pulled him up shaking him, "Oliver?! Oliver?!"

He shouted, "Len?! What are you doing?!"

I kissed him. Everyone in the room gasped.

"LEN!" Rin screamed.

"Get off of me!" Oliver yelled at me as he pushed me off.

I shook my head, "No Oliver! Oliver, come back! Give me back the real Oliver!"

Oliver put his hands on his hips, "I AM the real Oliver!"

I started crying, "Y-you said you loved me…"

Oliver's face became soft for a moment before turning harsh again, "Well that was then and this is now. And now I love SeeU!"

Rin shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

A/N: Shit just got serious guys! I wrote this chapter! And yes I am aware of how evil I am! *evil laughter* 


	14. Stop It!

A/N: OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY! *sobs* I have been so busy and my computer didn't work for a while! I will be posting a lot of chapters though! I am so SO sorry and I promise this story will be finished!

**Oliver's POV**

I knelt down next to SeeU, who was crying now. "SeeU, I love you! What happened with Len... It doesn't mean anything I love you now!" I tried to comfort her.

Len was sobbing now, Rin trying to get him to answer her. Rin gave up on Len and stomped over to me. "EXPLAIN!" she growled.

I turned to her. "Len and I... well... Last night, Len told me he loved me and-"

"WHAT?" she shrieked.

"LEN, HOW COULD YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN LOVE WITH ME!"

Tears streamed down her face.

Oh great, now all three of them are crying...!

"Tell me what happened next!" she demanded.

"I... I told him that I loved him back, and we said that we were going to run away together tonight. But-"

I was cut off by a particularly loud sob from SeeU. "Why, Oliver, why?!"

"SeeU, I love you now! I promise! Len and I aren't like that anymore!" I assured her, wrapping my arms around her and rocking her as she cried.

I kissed the top of her head as her tears wet my shirt. I could hear Len crying and Rin saying something in the background. I didn't pay much attention to what she was saying until I heard something that caught my attention.

"I'm going to get you reprogrammed, Len! You obviously have a glitch!" Rin half-shouted.

"Oliver, Oliver, please, Oliver!" Len sobbed, moving towards me.

I glared at him, "Stop it! It's over, don't you understand?! I'm in love with SeeU!"

I pulled SeeU closer to me as Len crumpled to his knees.

"Oliver, you don't mean that! Don't you remember what you said!? You said it was wrong! You said it was fake! You don't really love her, you love me!" Len sobbed as Rin pulled him out of the room, yelling at him to shut up.

I rubbed SeeU's back. "It's ok, SeeU. He's lying! I don't love him! I love you! And what we have is completely real!"

SeeU nuzzled close to me and sniffled, sobs still rippling through her, "R-really?" 

"Really."

**A/N: Moonhawk knows how to write a chapter that will break your heart that's for sure! ;-;**


	15. Why HIM?

**Len's POV**

Tears poured down my face. I can't believe it. He doesn't love me anymore… And now my "girlfriend" was taking me to be reprogrammed so I would love her again. I sighed. Maybe it would be better to just get reprogrammed. At least then I might not care that the love of my life hates me.

Suddenly Rin stopped pulling me and slammed me against the wall angry tears streaming down her face, "Why Len?! Tell me why!"

I watched her tormented face sadly, "Rin… I loved you but I wasn't IN love with you. We should never have been programmed to love each other. We didn't even like each other, love just can't survive like that."

She howled her tears streaming down her face, "But why HIM? What was so special about him over me?!"

I compassionately cupped her face, "It's not that I think less of you or think he's better, it's just about the way he makes me feel."

She cried out, "We're freaking robots, we don't have real emotions! You were programmed to be mine and love me! Only me!"

I sighed, there was no way I was going to make her understand. She was wrong though. We _do_ have real emotions. I know because I love Oliver so much it makes my chest hurt.

She continued dragging me down the hallway before shoving me into the reprogramming room, "Len's glitching! He doesn't love me anymore!"

The programmer from Yamaha looked up at us, "What? That's impossible."

She stomped her foot, "I'm serious he doesn't love me! He loves Oliver!"

He raised his eyebrows, "Is this true Len?"

"Yes I love Oliver more than anything in the world! Please can you undo his reprogramming?! We love each other we shouldn't be fed fake feelings it's sick!" I shouted.

The man ignored my rant, "How the Hell did you fall in love with another Vocaloid?! Your programming strictly prohibits you from making romantic attachments to anyone except Rin!"

I sternly replied, "I have REAL feelings! I'm tired of being forced to feel things I don't actually feel!"

He just said to himself, "What a strange glitch…"

He then tied me down to the chair and I finally gave up. I lost. I'm going to be reprogrammed and Oliver and I will never be together. I'll never even think about Oliver the same way again… I love you Oliver.

I closed my eyes as I felt the usb inserted into my arm, knowing when I woke up I would be my "normal" self again.

**A/N: Does anyone feel bad for Rin? Or are you guys just like "Give me f*cking LenXOliver!" XD**


	16. I Only SeeU

Oliver's POV

I cuddled closer to SeeU. "When Len comes back, his glitch will be gone. I promise. Don't worry, we'll be fine." I rubbed noses with SeeU and she giggled weakly.

"Okay, Oliver. I won't worry. You love me now, right?"

"Of course I love you! More than anything else in the world! Someone asked me what love was once. I said, love is when you feel a certain way about a certain person. You get a good feeling when you look at them. You want to hear their voice. You want to spend all your time with them. And you want to be with them forever. That's exactly how I feel about you, SeeU."

She smiled. "R-really?"

I kissed her. "Would I lie to you?"

She giggled. "I love you too, Oliver." She paused. "Even though you love me... Do you still have any feelings for Len? What IS he to you?"

"Len? I don't know why I was ever with him. Just the thought of it sickens me now. I mean, we're both guys! It's gross and wrong!"

"I'm glad you feel that way," SeeU murmured.

I smiled. "I love you, SeeU."

A/N: Does anyone else feel like their heart was ripped out? *sob* Good job Moonhawk!


	17. Not Just Oliver (Special Announcement)

**Len's POV**

I opened my eyes finding myself in the programming room. I sighed, I must be done being reprogrammed and now I have to go back to loving Rin and never think about loving Oliver again.

Wait a second… If I was reprogrammed how could I even think about loving Oliver? And shouldn't I be happy that I love Rin again?

I grinned with relief. They must not have reprogrammed me after all!

…But why?

Rin smiled down at me, "Welcome back Len."

"I still don't love you Rin. I love Oliver." I notified her.

Both the programmer and Rin yelled, "What?!"

The Yamaha programmer shook his head, "No that's impossible! I reprogrammed you!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I just don't love her."

The programmer started assessing that if the download had actually happened, and if my usb was plugged in correctly when his arm brushed against my chest, "Why are you so warm? Are you about to overheat?"

He placed his hand on my chest to feel it better, his mouth gaped open, "Oh my god…"

Rin stared up at him, "What?!"

The man's hands shook, "It almost feels like he has a heart…"

A heart? Wasn't that the thing humans had that allowed them to love? Could that be that warm feeling that has been in my chest since I met Oliver?

The man called up Crypton and informed them about these new events, "I understand that Len is one of your most popular products but we don't know what this or how it could affect the other vocaloids! Well no… no other vocaloid has any of the symptoms but- No, his voice bank is fine he can still sing it's just- I couldn't say for sure that I wouldn't damage his voicebank data but- Yes I understand you only have one master voicebank which is programmed into every vocaloid but- fine I understand. What about Rin and Oliver though? …Yeah Oliver should still be in love with SeeU I just reprogrammed him this morning... Rin is devastated though what should I do with her? …Okay, I'll get right on that. Goodbye."

He turned around, "Len we aren't sure what's wrong with you but we can't afford to tamper with you so you are going to have to live the way you are now. If you harass Oliver and SeeU though Kaito and Gakupo will detain you."

I nodded, "Okay."

They can't reprogram me, because I have a heart… Maybe there's a way to help Oliver grow one too?

The programmer turned to Rin and looked at her with pity, "I'm sorry Rin but you have to be reprogrammed. It'll be too upsetting if you keep loving Len and he doesn't return your feelings. We're going to turn off your ability to love."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "So I won't be able to love anyone at all?"

"What?! You can't do that!" I screamed. I still cared for Rin even though I didn't love her. How could they take away such a precious emotion from her?

The programmer frowned, "She'll feel better afterwards, she won't miss it."

He looked back at Rin, "We'll reprogram you to love someone else eventually Rin. This won't last forever."

Rin sat down in the chair, holding her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. He began prepping her for the reprogramming.

I shouted at him, "STOP! YOU CAN'T!"

He called in Kaito and Gakupo who started dragging me out. I kicked and clawed at them, "Guys stop! You don't know what they're doing to her!"

Kaito smiled down at him, "It's okay Len, the programmer knows how to make us feel better, so then we will never have to experience pain. We can be happy forever!"

Didn't he realize how wrong that sounded? That was just giving up all his freedom willingly!

Rin looked up at me and smiled bitter-sweetly, "I love you Len."

I choked, "No Rin! Fight it!"

She closed her eyes as the usb was inserted into her arm. It was too late she was gone. That's when I realized I didn't have to save just Oliver, I had to save everyone.

**A/N: Yay Len has a heart! (literally! :D) **

**Speaking of hearts I've actually given mine away! Hehe yes I am in love with someone and she's actually on FF! We actually met on this site, and we began writing stories together and I fell in love with her. The crazy thing is she fell for me too and we are actually dating now! You guys all know her too! It's… Moonhawk! Yep we are DATING! (And yes we're both girls if you're wondering! I am assuming you guys aren't homophobes because you're reading yaoi XD) Hehe anyway I love her so much and I am so glad we started writing together! And I just wanted to share the news with you guys! (Heh it's old news since we've been dating for almost a month now but still! XD) Hehe wish us luck you guys! **


	18. Never Again

Oliver's POV

I looked up from where I was sitting on the couch with my arms around SeeU, "...Len."

Len smiled at me. "Hi, Oliver. Hi, SeeU."

"Uh, are you ok, Len?" I asked. He was acting normal now. He probably just got reprogrammed.

"Don't worry, Oliver... I love Rin again." Len said, an emotion flashing in his eyes. I couldn't place it, so I ignored it.

"Really? That's good, I'm happy for you Len..."

SeeU gave me a look and I silenced her. "It's ok, SeeU, Len and I are both fixed now. You don't have to worry."

Len furrowed his eyebrows when I said 'fixed,' but he nodded. "Yes... I... I was hoping we could be friends again, Oliver..."

I grinned. "Len, that sounds great! I still think you're a really great friend, and now that we don't have all those feelings in the way, we can all be happy!" SeeU smiled at me.

"You're so nice and forgiving, Oliver," she cooed.

I kissed her nose and smiled at her. "So, what do you think, SeeU? Can we all be friends?" I asked her.

She glanced from Len to me, and back again. "I... I guess so. I mean, now that all THAT'S over with, everything can be back to normal."

I smiled. Yes. Back to... normal. If Len didn't feel that way about me, we could be friends. We could make this work. Len was a nice guy; I just didn't think of him in THAT way anymore. I only have eyes for SeeU.

I grinned at Len. "I'm so happy for you and Rin. You two are a really cute couple."

His smile faltered for a second. "And I'm happy for you and SeeU. You're... a perfect match."

SeeU and I blushed and smiled at the compliment. "That's so sweet of you, Len," SeeU replied shyly.

I grinned and nuzzled closer to her.

Len fidgeted. "Well, I'm going back to my room," he said.

"Sure, Len, see you later!" I said cheerfully as he left.

I turned to SeeU with a sigh. "Isn't it great? Everything can just be normal."

She smiled a little. "I guess so..." She stood up. "Let's head back to my room."

I took her hand and we walked to SeeU's room, but I didn't go inside. "Oliver?" she asked me, confused.

"I think I'm going to go to my room. It's been a long day."

She kissed me gently on the lips, throwing her arms around my neck. "Alright. I'll miss you."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. "And I'LL miss YOU."

She grinned and we pulled apart. I headed over to my room and buried my face in my hands with a sigh.

"I'm so tired..." I mumbled to myself.

"But I'm glad Len and are friends again."

I remembered the picture I had drawn of Len, James, SeeU, and myself. I stood up and went to my desk to look at it.

On top of that picture I had forgotten I had drawn a new one last night. It was just a sketch of Len and I wrapped in each other's arms smiling at each other lovingly.

I picked up the picture and stared at it blankly for a moment.

Never again.

And with that, I tore the picture in half.

**A/N: Has Moonhawk killed you guys yet? It's so hard to read this isn't it? ;-;**


	19. How To Grow A Heart

**Len's POV**

I closed the door, leaning my back against it before slowly sliding down to the floor. I sighed putting a hand on my chest. Now I understood exactly what all of those sad love songs I had sung were talking about when they said they're heart broke. I hate having to hide my true feelings, especially from Oliver. I don't have much time until Rin's programming done. Maybe 2 or 3 hours?

How am I going to fix everything? I looked over to the wall I knew I shared with Oliver. If Oliver was himself I bet he would have an idea… I shook my head. I have to stop thinking like that, I'm all by myself here. He's not coming back until I fix him.

I started probing my mind. It's obviously not as easy as a true love's kiss, because I had already tried kissing him and that didn't affect him at all. So I'm guessing I can't make him grow a heart that way…

Well how did I get a heart? I know it started when I met Oliver. I first felt it when I touched him for the first time. But if it's as simple as touching someone why didn't he start growing a heart? Well after I noticed my heart for the first time he touched me and I feinted… They had all thought I had overheated. It felt more like an electric shock traveled through my body though. Where had that come from? Oliver was just standing there holding his birdcage…

The birdcage. James. James has a heart too doesn't he? James's birdcage is made out of metal and Oliver and I both have metal inside of us. Animals and metal are both good conductors for electrical currents. Animals actually have neurons that send electric signals don't they? Could James have transferred some electrical signal to him?

The more I thought about it the more it started making sense. Maybe James sent me some sort of electric charge that could have started my heart like those heart paddles that send a shock through your body to start your heart again. Also it makes sense that this hasn't happened to any vocaloid before because we've never had any animals or humans around us except the programmer, but he isn't surrounded any metal that the electric charge could travel up.

Then suddenly I found a plot hole in my theory. But Oliver is always touching his birdcage and he doesn't have a heart… I slammed my hand against the wall. Come on Len think! There's got to be an explanation!

Well when it happened to me Oliver was the one connecting us together. Maybe you need 3 people to do it. I don't really know enough about electricity to understand why it would make a difference, but that has to be the reason! Nothing else makes sense! I got up my heart beating fast creating the warmth in my chest. It's time to pay my favorite bird a visit.

**A/N: Um I don't even know what to say! XD So anyway this is my bullshit slightly scientific reasoning for Len's heart! If you didn't really understand this chapter it's okay just keep reading it will make more sense!**


	20. Trust Me

Oliver's POV

I heard a knock on my door. "SeeU?" I asked.

"No, it's Len..." I heard a voice reply.

"Oh, come in then, Len." I answered, a bit disappointed.

The door opened and Len stepped inside.

"Did you want to talk or something?" I was curious as he walked over to James's birdcage and picked it up.

"Um...?" I asked, confused. "You just wanted to see James?"

He turned to me. "Oliver, can I try something?"

"T-try something...? What?" Okay, now I was really confused. What the hell was he going to do to James?

He shook his head. "Trust me."

"I... I'm... Okay, Len," I relented. My curiosity peaked as he walked over to my and shakily touched a hand to my arm. "L-len..." I felt a weird warmth inside my chest and my bewilderment and fear grew as my circuits felt like they were being burned.

"A-ah! What's happening?!" My vision turned black at the edges and I fell against Len.

When I opened my eyes, Len was peering over me worriedly and I was on my bed.

"That was fast," Len muttered. "You were only out for about a minute. Do you feel... different?"

"I... Why does my chest feel like this?" I lifted my hand and placed on the left side of my chest and felt a weird pulsing. I felt warm, almost uncomfortably so. But it was also soothing in a strange way to feel the solid beat emanating from my chest.

Len's eyes widened. "I-it worked?" He put a hand to my chest and felt a heartbeat there. "Oliver!" He let out a choked noise as he grinned, looking on the verge of shedding happy tears.

"W-what happened to me?" I asked.

"Oliver... You have a heart now! You have a heart!"

I blinked. "No, I don't. I'm a Vocaloid."

He shook his head. "A Vocaloid with a HEART now, Oliver." He wrapped his arms around me and I found myself hugging him back. "I... but how?"

"When my reprogramming didn't work-"

"Your reprogramming didn't work? You still don't love Rin?" Why did that make me so happy? Maybe I really did have a heart.

He shook his head. "I love YOU, Oliver."

I sniffled. "Really?" He nodded and pulled me closer to his chest and I could feel another heartbeat mixing with my own. I put my hand on his chest above his heart and smiled. "You have one, too!"

He nuzzled closer to me. "Do you remember when we first met? You touched me and I overheated?"

I furrowed my brows. "Yeah, I... Wait... You didn't overheat. You... were growing a heart, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"B-but how?"

"You were holding James' cage. I think that something happened; something passed through the metal of the cage and through you, into me. Like a current..."

"Because... Of the birdcage..." I said, trying to process it.

"Not exactly... But because James has a heart."

"I'm still not sure if I understand, but that doesn't matter." I nuzzled closer to him. "I love you."

He smiled and hugged me back. "I love you, too, Oliver."

I thought about what had happened and frowned, feeling a sinking feeling.

"Len... I treated you so horribly..." A tear rolled down my cheek. "I'm so sorry! I'm such an awful person, how could I do that to you and SeeU?" I remembered the terrible things I said to Len and how I basically lied to SeeU about loving her.

I never really felt that way about her.

Len pulled me closer. "It's okay, Oliver. It wasn't your fault."

"We have to get SeeU a heart too, Len." I said.

"No. We have to give EVERYONE hearts."

I smiled at him determinedly and he stood up. I picked up my birdcage and we walked to SeeU's room. "S-SeeU?" I knocked.

"Oliver? Come in!" She called back happily. She smiled at me as we walked in. "Oh, you brought James and Len!"

"Yeah... We kind of have something we want to show you."

"Really? Exciting! What is it?" She grinned at me.

I picked up her hand and put her palm against my chest. She frowned slightly. "What's that?" she asked, feeling the beat of my heart. "It's... It's a heart."

I glanced over at Len, who nodded at me.

"How the hell did you get a heart?" she looked startled but she seemed to believe it.

I picked up James' birdcage and reached out my arm to her. "I'll show you." And with that, I touched her.

She let out a squeak and fell forward, crashing into my arms. I would have fallen over backwards if Len hadn't caught me.

"Agh!" I felt like I was being crushed until Len pulled her off of me with a grunt. He set her down on her bed and sat down on the edge. I sat next to him and took his hand, leaning against him as we waited for her to awaken.

It took a good five minutes or so before she let out a low moan and her eyelids fluttered open. "O-oliver..."

"I'm right here," I replied. She looked at me and saw Len's and my own's intertwined hands.

She smiled at me sadly.

"I'm sorry, SeeU. But... I'm in love with Len." Len squeezed my hand.

She sniffled. "I-I'm very happy for you two." SeeU raised a hand and put it over her heart, closing her eyes.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Len and I smiled and looked at each other. "You're welcome."

**A/N: YAY! Is anyone else excited that Oliver has a heart now?! (But who cares about SeeU?! XD) This was a great chapter by Moonhawk who is also great just to let you know!**


	21. And So It Begins

**Len's POV**

"Let's go." I told Oliver, we had a lot of work ahead of us.

He nodded and we left SeeU alone in her room.

Gakupo and Kaito were leaning against the wall, " You're not causing trouble are you Len. You know the programmer told you to leave Oliver and SeeU alone."

I quickly let go of Oliver's hand hoping they hadn't noticed, "Yeah I know . The programmer just said I couldn't harass them, he never said anything about being their friends. "

Gakupo stood hulking above me, "Yeah well we're telling you that you can't be around them anymore. Oliver you should go back and be with your girlfriend."

Oliver, who was holding the birdcage, touched Gakupo's arm with a sour face. Suddenly he fell backward unconscious.

"What the Hell?" Kaito shouted. Not knowing what was going on he decided to run past us before they could do the same to him.

I growled, "Shit! I bet he's going straight to the programmer!"

Oliver looked up at me "Yeah but we can resist the programmer now can't we?"

I nodded, "Yeah WE can but all the other vocaloids who don't have hearts can't."

He stuttered, "Wh-what can the programmer do other than reprogram our emotions?"

I replied ominously, "I don't know."

A/N: And so it begins! Muhahaha! This chappie was written by me! (Which is why it's so short… DX)


	22. Lockdown

Oliver's POV

I looked down at Gakupo worriedly, but Len grabbed my arm. "C'mon, we have to go help the others, he'll be fine!"

I nodded and we began quickly making our way through the halls. We had to give as many Vocaloids hearts as possible before the programmer started interfering!  
Len opened the first bedroom door we came across, but nobody was inside.

He growled and moved on to the next one, which happened to be Gumi's room. "Eh- What's going on, Len?"

"Not much time to explain. All I'll say is that we can give you a heart, a human one."

"A-a human heart? But how?" Gumi was bewildered.

I stepped forward and touched her arm while holding the birdcage and she convulsed once before crumpling to the floor.

"That's how," I mumbled to her unconscious body. Len lifted her up and laid her on her bed as quickly as he could before we hurried out of the room.

We stopped and looked around wildly as we heard a loud beeping noise. It was so loud it hurt, and both Len and I covered our ears.

"WHERE'S IT COMING FROM?" I shouted so that he could hear me.

He gave me a strange look. Crap, he couldn't understand what I was saying! I was about to shout something again when we heard a loud static noise. Both of us looked up at the ceiling for the source as a voice rang out through the halls. I recognized it as the programmer's.

"NOW COMMENCING LOCKDOWN." 

Len and I looked at each other in horror as there was another static grumble.

Suddenly, there was no noise at all.

"L-lockdown...?"

"C'mon, Oliver, we have to hurry!" Len rushed to the next door and threw it open.

A very confused looking Miku sat there. "Lockdown? Do you guys know what that's abou-?"

"No time!" Len pointed at Miku and I stepped forward and touched her.

She squeaked and tumbled backwards on her bed. Len grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside the room, looking around. We saw Kaito leading Rin and Luka towards the programming room. 

Len called out. "Rin! No!"

**A/N: *dramaticly* Dunn dunn duhh! So what did you guys think of Moonhawk's glorious chapter? Are things getting exciting or what?! **


	23. The Wall

Len's POV

I called out, "Rin! No!"

Rin turned her head my way and shot me a scowl, "What do you care?"

Then the three vocaloids stepped inside the programming room.

I ran to the door, it was locked so I pounded on it, "Dammit! Let her go!"

I backed away from the door reluctantly, Oliver had a strange expression on his face.

I grit my teeth, "We have to find some more vocaloids before the programmer gets them."

Oliver nodded looking more focused, "...Yeah."

I grabbed Oliver's hand leading him down a hallway, "There are some more bedrooms down he-"

I stopped mid sentence, in front of us was a translucent wall blocking our way. I could see some vocaloids down the hallway.

I beat on it and hollered, "Can anyone here me?!"

They all turned and looked at Oliver and I coming up to the wall. One of my friends Piko was yelling something back at me but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

I glanced at Oliver. "Do you see any switch or something to get rid of the wall?"

He shook his head, "No I can't see anything..."

I balled my fists, "We have to go then."

Oliver's eye went wide, "What?! We can't just leave them here!"

I yelled back frustrated, "We have to save as many vocaloids as possible! We have to find an area we can get to!"

Oliver shot me a disapproving look, "Fine."

I sighed, it's not like I wanted to leave them here. But we had to keep moving we were running out of time.

I called out to him, "This way."

**A/N: NOOO! Piko! *sobs* So yeah here's the next chapter guys this one was written by me! I hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Who To Save?

**Len's POV**

I sighed and followed Len down the hallway, sorrowfully glancing black at the Vocaloids behind the wall. I caught a glimpse of Piko helplessly watching us leave with a scared expression, and gritted my teeth. Why didn't we try to save them?

I glared at Len's back as I raced after him.

"What ever happened to 'no man left behind', Len?" I demanded.

He glanced back at me, "We don't have time for that kind of thing, Oliver."

"Oh, sure! We don't have time for it when it's Piko and the others, but you sure tried to save Rin!"

My eye widened when I realized what I said and I covered my mouth.

Len shot me a hurtful look.

"Len, that's n-" I was cut short when I ran into Len.

He had suddenly stopped.

"What the-?" I peered out from behind his back to see that we were in a new hallway with lesser-known Vocaloids stumbling around confusedly. I spotted Leon, Lola, Lilly, Tonio, Prima, and Galaco amongst them.

Len stepped forward and was about to address the crowd before I heard footsteps pounding behind us. All of us in the hall turned around to see Kaito, Luka, and Rin screeching to a halt in front of us.

Rin put her hands and her hips and spat a single word. "Len."

**A/N:** ***winces* Damn as the author of Len this chapter stings! Guys remind me not to piss Moonhawk off! XD**


	25. When Love Is Gone, What's Left?

**Len's POV**

I smiled relieved to see her, "Rin! Please come over here! I want to give you a heart!"

She turned up her nose, "Who ever said I wanted a heart?"

I frowned, "Rin if you have a heart you can love again…"

Oliver lifted an eyebrow, "What?"

Rin smiled maliciously, "I don't WANT to love again. I'm FREE now. I've finally realized how much I hate you. And there is nothing more I would like to do then rip out that heart of yours."

I took a step back, hurt plainly written on my features. She HATED me? I mean sure I think she's annoying, but I still cared for her. Also that look on her face when she talked about my ripping out my heart, she looked so serious…

Rin called to her posse, " Let's round them up guys! Oh and look we found Galaco! The programmer has special interest in her~"

Suddenly the three started running at them. Oliver prepared himself ready to grab onto one of them. Kaito barreled right into Oliver causing him to drop the birdcage. James tweeted and took a tumble but seemed okay. I was about to run over to help but Rin rammed right into me. Had she always been so strong?

She stomped on my ankle, "Don't go anywhere~"

I cried out in pain. She had made a freaking dent in my ankle! I could barely even move it.

Oliver still seemed dazed by Kaito's attack but called out worriedly, "Len?!"

I whispered harshly, "Oliver take James and get out of here! I can't move."

Oliver answered, "What?! Len I'm not leaving you!"

I barked back, "Oliver you have to!"

Oliver jogged over to me and helped me off the ground stubbornly, "I won't!"

I sighed and put my arm around his shoulders leaning on him, "Oliver hurry we have to get James!"

Suddenly, Luka picked up the birdcage, "Is there something important about this little bird then?"

**A/N: *grins evily* So how do you think Oliver and Len are going to get out of this one? Written by me~ X3**


	26. What Now?

Oliver's POV

I opened my mouth in surprise and reached forward instinctively to grab James away from Luka.

"Hey, you can't get away!" I turned my head to see Rin growling at us and starting to come towards us angrily. I gasped and began pulling Len along, getting him to move as quickly as he could.

"I'm so sorry, James!" I called back to the little bird, who looked perfectly calm in his cage.

He tweeted at me innocently. He didn't seem to pick up on the fact that anything was wrong even though people were shouting and running all over the place. Sometimes I have to wonder how smart James actually is.

I half-dragged, half-steered Len into the nearest room we passed because I couldn't keep going at this pace with him. I shoved him inside the closet and closed the door behind us, sinking onto the ground and panting like a mad-man.

"My body is just NOT built for this kind of thing," I murmured.

"I can tell," Len said, crumpling to the floor next to me. I looked over at his ankle.

"How bad is it?" I asked, forcing my breathing to calm.

"It hurts like hell," Len replied, grinding his teeth a little.

I glanced from his ankle to mine and played with the idea of giving my bandage to him. No, that would be unsanitary, and then I would have more trouble running. It wouldn't help Len enough to be worth it, I decided.

"By the way, Len, what's going on with Rin? She hates you all of a sudden and I remember you saying something about her being able to love again."

"Well, the programmer took away Rin's entire ability to love so that she wouldn't be in pain because I love you," Len said, staring down at his ankle.

"That's terrible," I whispered.

"God damn it! I lost James, too! Now how are we supposed to help Rin and the others?" I kicked the wall, angry at myself.

"It's okay, Oliver. Even though we can't give people hearts right now we can still warn them that Kaito, Luka, and Rin are capturing people and tell them that they can get hearts," said Len.

I looked at him. "I can do that. But... What about you?"

**A/N: Have I ever mentioned that I love Moonhawk? I-I mean her writing! I really like how she executed this chapter!**


	27. Desperate Times and Desperate Measures

**Len's POV**

Slumped down, "I guess I'll just have to stay here…"

Oliver promised, "I'll come back and check on you later."

I told him sternly, "Don't worry about me I'll be fine. You have to go warn the others though. I would suggest going back and finding SeeU and the others we gave hearts to and inform them about what's happening."

He nodded, "Yeah that's a good idea."

He gave me a quick kiss, "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you more."

He chuckled at my response and stuck his tongue out before leaving.

I immediately started looking around me in the large closet, trying to plot a way to be able to move walk again. He honestly expects that I'm just going to sit here while he's in danger? I sighed, he's right though what am I suppose to do? My ankle's useless! It's so damaged that I can't support my weight on it, if only I could just get rid of it, the rest of my leg is just fine!

I looked around the room and spotted a saw. Why the Hell was a saw in here? I went back to glancing around, but my gaze kept returning to the saw. I glanced at the saw and then back at my ankle. Was I really thinking…? Yes I was. What else could I do? It's not like my ankle was going to heal or anything!

I dragged myself over to where the saw was and picked it up tentatively. Oh my god I was actually going to do this. How would I even do this?!

I breathed and thought back to a movie I once watched where there was an amputation. They had the man bite down on something so he didn't scream. That would be a good idea, I don't want any of the programmers disciples finding me in here. I found a clean looking cloth and hesitantly put it in my mouth. Then I lifted the saw over my ankle.

Would I bleed like a human? Could I die? What if I just make it worse? I shook the thoughts from my head. I HAVE to do this. I swore I would help everyone get their hearts and I can't do that if I can't even move!

As soon as I started moving the saw back and forth I bit down on the cloth tears pouring down my face. This was a bad idea.

A/N: Um yeah this was my chapter… I hope it made sense! Basically Len's cutting off his ankle and he's going to replace what he cuts off with another structure that he can walk on. Hopefully you guys can sort of see me thought process! _


	28. Falling For Someone Makes A Heart?

Oliver's POV

I peeked my head out of the room door, seeing Vocaloids screaming and running around in utter chaos.

"Oh, jeez..." I muttered, running out and closing the door behind me to help keep Len hidden.

I looked around, trying to figure out what to do. Everyone was just freaking out and a lot of the Vocaloids had no clue what was happening. I saw Gumi and SeeU standing together, trying to stop people and talk to them.

I raced over to them. "S-seeU, Gumi!"

"Oliver! Boy are we glad to see you! The whole place is in pandemonium!" Gumi exclaimed.

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed," I said sarcastically.

SeeU giggled and Gumi glared at me.

"S-so what should we do, Oliver?" SeeU asked, still giggling.

"Now that we lost James-"

"WE LOST JAMES?!" SeeU's eyes went wide and Gumi looked a little confused.

"Yeah, so now we can't give anyone hearts."

Seeu and Gumi exchanged a horrified glance. "Then what do we do?"

"We have to warn everybody that Kaito, Luka, and Rin are trying to capture people and reprogram them to be god-knows-what kind of crazy. We also have to tell them that they can get hearts!" SeeU and Gumi nodded determinedly and we all turned back to the craziness around us, taking off in different directions.

I tried to hail Gachapoid, but he ran right past me. Next I went for Miki.

"Miki, wait! I know what's going on!" She paused her frantic dash and looked at me.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes! Rin, Luka, and Kaito are trying to capture us because they don't want us to get hearts!"

"Hearts? Like, human hearts?"

I nodded. "So stay away from them! Spread the word!"

She looked at me nervously and nodded uncertainly. "I will."

I nodded and raced off, trying to stop people. "Miku! Meiko! Leon!" No one was listening!

I grabbed onto the nearest person's wrist and saw that it was Bruno. We both toppled over and he landed on top of Nekomura. Nekomura immediately blacked out.

"Oh my god, I killed her!" Bruno shouted, jumping away from her.

I gasped as something clicked in my head. "No, you didn't! You just gave her a heart!"

I leaped to my feet and found SeeU quickly, "SeeU!"

"W-what is it, Oliver?" she panted.

"I just figured something out! You, Gumi and I all have hearts now! So now we can act as the part of James to give the other's hearts, too!"

Her eyes widened. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE BRILLIANT!"

She raced off and I watched as she grabbed Prima's arm and started saying something to her. I ran off to tell Gumi what I had discovered, but I couldn't find her anywhere in the chaos. After I minute I decided it would be more productive for me to just start giving people hearts.

I looked around me and saw that Rin, Kaito and Luka were managing to bring more and more people to the reprogramming room.

I murmured to myself, "We have to hurry...!"

A/N: Yay hearts for everyone! :D This was written by Moonhawk the Magnificent!


	29. I'll Live

**Len's POV**

Ah man I can't believe that worked... I sighed, relieved. And they say you can't learn anything from movies.

I stood awkwardly on my makeshift prosthetic foot, which I made out of wood I found lying around and duct tape. Now I can get around! I took a few awkward steps...sort of. Luckily the pain had died down as well.

I walked out the door to find a flurry of vocaloids running around hand in hand. Did Oliver incorporate the buddy system or something?

All the sudden someone knocked right into me.

"Oh sorry! I didn't see you there!" Gumi apologized quickly.

Once she noticed who I was she exclaimed, "Len there you are! Have you heard the news?!"

I furrowed my brows, "What news?"

She continued excitedly, "As long as one vocaloid has a heart any two vocaloids can give a heart to a third vocaloid!"

My jaw dropped, "No way! That's amazing news!"

So that's why everyone was running around in pairs!

"Where's Oliver?" I asked.

She scratched her head, "I'm not sure... Things have gotten a little hectic around here."

I nodded looking around, "Yeah I noticed."

Gumi grabbed my hand and pulled me along, "Let's go find him!"

I hissed at the pain, "Not so fast please!"

Gumi looked back at me, "Are you okay?"

"I'll live." I reassured her with a slightly pained smile.

A/N: So Len can walk again yay! :D Written by me if you haven't gotten the pattern by now! XD


	30. You're Suppose To Be In The Closet!

Oliver's POV

I walked around the whirlwind of Vocaloids, trying to maintain as much order as possible and help stragglers. Suddenly, something caught my eye and I stopped. I looked over and saw Gumi and... LEN?! How the hell is he standing? I hurried over to them.

"L-len! What are you doing out here, you're supposed to be in the closet! You're already hurt!" I grabbed his arm.

"Well, I wanted to help, so... I kind of took drastic measures."

"What kind of dra-?" I looked down and saw duct tape on his leg.

"You made a duct tape bandage? That's creative, but are you sure it's safe?"

"No, no, it's... That's not it," Len said.

"Hmm?" I asked, staring at his foot.

"I... cut it off."

My eyes widened. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"Oliver, calm dow-!" Len tried.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU CUT OFF YOUR FOOT! WHO THE HELL DOES THAT, YOU IDIOT!" I hit his chest.

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED, YOU KNOW THAT?"

Gumi was staring at Len's ankle and horror and Len looked surprised by my reaction. "O-oliver, it's fine!"

I sniffled. "Damn it, you stupid oaf!"

"I duct-taped a piece of wood like a prosthetic so now I can help," Len said.

"Well, you shouldn't have! That's SO incredibly dangerous! Now that we have hearts, anything could have happened! Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?! What am I supposed to do if you die?!" I exploded

"I... Oliver, I'm really fine now..." Len put a hand on my shoulder and I wiped tears out from underneath my eyes.

"God dammit, Len."

"Um..." Gumi said, watching us awkwardly.

I blushed and wiped the tears away harder.

"Sorry!" I forgot she was even there...

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Gumi asked.

I looked at Len and then at the mass of people swarming about, "Well, I guess we should try to get order and figure something out."

A/N: Written by Moonhawk! I think this chapter's really cute! :D 


	31. Knowing the Facts

Len's POV

"Yeah…" I agreed, "How are we going to get everyone's attention though?"

Gumi smiled, "Leave it to me~"

She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Piercing everyone's eardrums and making everyone stop in their tracks.

I cleared my voice, "Hey guys, I know things have been pretty crazy and hard to take in but we really need to discuss what to do next."

Everyone flocked around me.

I continued, "Well we know that the programmer has been collecting vocaloids ever since we've started growing hearts. He must have a dozen or so. We need to rescue them!"

There was murmuring in the crowd no one seemed very taken with the idea. That's when I remembered they didn't know that vocaloids with hearts couldn't be reprogrammed.

"Now let's go over the facts… We know that vocaloids who have hearts can not be reprogrammed, we-"

Noise erupted from everyone as that fact was brought to light. Some even shouted at me asking how I knew that.

"I know that we cannot be reprogrammed because just this morning the programmer tried to reprogram me and he COULDN'T." I answered.

Suddenly people were shouting questions at me from every direction I couldn't make sense of it all.

"Please everyone calm down and let me finish explaining!" I pleaded.

The crowd quieted down and I continued, "Once you have a heart you cannot be reprogrammed. Having a heart reverts you to your true state, and all the feelings you feel are your own!"

I watched as many people touched their chests in awe.

"We also know that if you have two vocaloids and one has a heart you can give a third vocaloid a heart. This is how we can save them all!"

Some people began nodding in the mass.

I informed them, "We have noticed that Rin, Kaito and Luka, who have been working for the programmer, have had their physical prowess increased like speed and strength-"

Once again the horde of vocaloids became restless but I increased my volume and shouted, "But are numbers are greater than theirs, we can affect them but they can't do anything to us! Guys we have the power to save everyone! So won't you help?"

Morale seemed to increase and people started shouting their support. I smiled. We could do this!

"My, my what is everyone so worked up about?" A high voice chirped.

I turned toward the source. It was Rin and behind her were at least a dozen vocaloids.

A/N: Oooo I wonder how this will turn out?! *knows exactly what's going to happen* Hehe this was my chapter~


	32. Join The Dark Side, They Have Tasers

Oliver's POV

I looked at the amount of Vocaloids with Rin. Maybe a dozen or so… not too bad. I scanned the faces to see who we were up against. Obviously Rin, Kaito, and Luka, Meiko, Gakupo- Wait a second. Gakupo? But... I gave him a heart myself! Maybe even with a heart he's evil?

I saw Miku in the crowd with Rin as well. I specifically remember giving her a heart! Miku would never join their side, though! What the hell is going on?

Rin smiled twistedly and lifted up a metal device and twirled it in her hands with a soulless giggle, looking at the Vocaloids' determined faces.

"How cute. You really think you can defeat us, can't you?" Her smile widened.

"Think again."

I stared at what was in her hands.

"What's that?" I demanded, watching her spin it around.

"Oh, this?" She laughed.

Let me show you EXACTLY what this is." She pointed it outwards and struck into the crowd.

I watched as SeeU crumpled into a heap on the ground.

"NO! SeeU!" I rushed to her side and knelt next to her.

"What did you do to her?!"

She cackled. "I took out her heart."

"W-what? That can't be true!" Len exclaimed.

"Oh, but it is. You see, when you shoot a Vocaloid who has a heart with a taser," she aimed the taser into the crowd and Tonio collapsed. ",like SO, then their heart will simply stop beating!"

She giggled.

"They'll still live, but their heart... will be gone!" She announced proudly.

I glared at her from my position next to SeeU and Len growled as the other Vocaloids with Rin lifted their own weapons.

The mass crowd of Vocaloids shifted nervously, afraid of being attacked. 

"It's okay!" Len shouted reassuringly.

"We can give Vocaloids new hearts just as quickly as they can take them!" A small cheer went up through the crowd, which was quickly silenced by the zapping of tasers.

Screams rang out as Vocaloids dropped like flies. Len grabbed my shoulder and I looked up from SeeU.

"Touch her," he commanded.

I obeyed, touching SeeU's arm. SeeU groaned in her unconscious state and twitched as she was given back her heart.

Len reached out a hand to help me up and I glanced down at SeeU hesitantly before I took it and stood. I wanted to stay with her, but...

I looked around at people running about wildly. Shrieks pierced the air and I heard maniac laughter as Rin ran past us.

"How will we ever win this?" I wondered to myself.

Even though there were so many of us, what I had now decided to call 'Rin's pack' had the strength to outlast us. We couldn't keep running around like this.

Len replied darkly, "We have to take out the real problem."

A/N: Woo! It's started the battle is here! So who do you think will win? Rin and her pack or the other vocaloids? This was written by Moonhawk! You should be able to tell by it's awesomeness!


	33. How To Break A Heart

**Len's POV**

"We've got to take out the real problem." I told Oliver darkly, my eyes shifting to Rin who was giggling like a maniac as vocaloids around her fell to the floor.

I grabbed his hand and whispered, "I know she's a good person. If we gave her a heart I know she would realize her mistake."

Oliver nodded, before we could get anywhere I suddenly felt an electric shock travel up my body and passed out.

When I woke up a few moments later I was on the floor still holding Oliver's hand he was awaking like me, "Damn they got us both at once!"

Oliver blinked, "Is it because we were holding hands?"

I nodded, "The electricity that hit me must have been passed off to you as well."

Oliver suddenly remarked as we stood back up, "I know I lost my heart but I don't feel much different."

Now that he mentioned it I didn't feel much different either. I could tell my heart was gone of course, but I felt like myself.

I voiced my realization, "It's because we haven't been reprogrammed!"

I yelled hoping that at least some could hear me, "Keep the exits covered! If you are hit by a taser you shall stay the same! Just do not allow yourself to be dragged out to be reprogrammed!"

Suddenly all the fighting was moved to the exits as the two opposing forces fought for domination of the area.

Bruno came up to us and grabbed my hand and I grabbed Oliver's hand and he passed out once again on the floor. I sighed, why did it have to take so long for the effects to settle in? I decided to go ahead with Bruno while Oliver recovered.

"Bruno we have to head over to Rin!" I told him.

He looked fearful, but went with me anyway. I was hoping to sneak up on her because I knew from experience that she would be able to overpower me. As we came up behind her I reached out my hand to touch her.

She spun around and round kicked Bruno sending him a good few feet away.

Rin smiled at me mockingly, "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?"

Suddenly she grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the wall.

"Rin" I chocked out, her hands squeezing only tighter as she wore a face that displayed pure hatred.

I gasped as she broke through my chest and wrapped a hand around my heart.

She leaned in close and whispered, "And now you'll finally understand how I felt when I found out you cheated on me with that fucking slut."

I felt my body convulse as she pulled my heart from my chest, before I blacked out.

A/N: Chapter written by me! *quickly hides before any of you can kill me* 


	34. Help

Oliver's POV

I groaned and sat up, feeling a familiar warmth in my chest. I looked around and quickly spotted SeeU. "S-seeU!"

She turned at the sound of her name. "Oh! Oliver!"

I stood up and looked around. "Do you know where Len is?" I asked, unable to find him.

"No, but we can look together. I think he went to find Rin," SeeU replied, scanning the crowd.

I nodded and pushed through the people, looking for Len. My mouth dropped open as I saw Rin pinning Len against a wall. I immediately ran forward, but stopped in shock when I saw her shove her hand into his chest and pull out his heart.

She RIPPED his HEART right out of his body!

Everything was going in slow motion as I painfully watched Len's face contort in pain.

"LEN!"

He slumped down against the wall, his heart dripping a strange blue liquid from inside of Rin's hands.

I broke out of my stupor, grabbing SeeU's hand and practically dragging her over to where Rin was clutching Len's heart victoriously. My vision was clouded from shock, rage, and sadness and I charged towards Rin and Len, thinking only one thing: I'm going to kill her.

I barreled into her and was about to reach my hand down to her chest to rip the filthy, rotten girl open and make her feel the pain Len felt when she passed out.

I was still holding SeeU's hand... I had given Rin a heart.

I shook the murderous thoughts from my mind, a bit shamefully, and turned to Len. My heart nearly stopped as I saw him lying helplessly against the wall, a hole torn through his chest, a look of pure agony twisting his beautiful face even in his state of unconsciousness.

I crawled over to him. "L-len! Len! Wake up!" I begged him. He didn't respond.

"LEN, WAKE UP!" I sunk down next to him and began bawling.

I was so scared... What if his circuits were damaged beyond repair? Wires dangled out of his chest and another choked sob escaped my throat.

"Don't die, Len! Len, I love you!" I sobbed, unable to stand it, pulling his body close to me.

I cradled him in my lap and let the tears out.

SeeU was watching me with a terribly sad expression on her face, and I could see other Vocaloids watching in shock, their hands covering their mouths. I heard a moan somewhere to the left of me and sniffled, turning my head to see Rin open her eyes.

I pulled Len closer to me protectively, leaning over his body.  
Rin looked at me and I could see hurt and regret flash through her eyes as she watched me sob over Len's lifeless body.

She crawled forward towards me and I scooted away, covering Len. I wasn't going to let her have him!

SeeU grabbed Rin's shoulder to stop her. "Come on, Rin... We need to help the others..."

Rin stared at Len and I hesitantly. "I'm sorry," she whispered, before taking SeeU's hand and standing.

"I'll do everything I can to help."

I sniffled and turned my attention back to Len. Why wasn't he waking up? Shouldn't he have by now? The sense of dread in my heart grew and I leaned closer to him, not caring about the blue liquid that I was getting all over me.

I guess it was kind of like blood, but there wasn't nearly as much as there would be if Len was human and had just had his heart stolen right out of his chest by a madwoman.

I pulled back to look at his face better, "Len! Wake up!"

More body-wracking sobs ran through me as I began to get desperate.

I even resorted to praying to a God that I didn't believe in.

"God, please, if you're real, then save Len! Bring him back to me! I'll do whatever it takes! I'll- I'll-" I sobbed, unable to get the words out anymore.

I heard a small moan and looked down at Len hopefully. His eyes... was it my imagination? Was I going crazy? No, they were really opening! 

"LEN!"

A/N: Awww poor Ollie he's so worried! *sobs* And yay Rin has a heart! :D (You all hate her guts right now don't you? XD) This masterpiece was written by Moonhawk!


	35. Be Serious!

Len's POV

I opened my eyes. Oliver was above me crying.

"Len!" He choked overjoyed.

"Oliver." I stated monotone.

He sobbed, "I can't believe you're okay!"

I replied robotically, "Several of my wires have been disconnected, my heart is missing, and I am leaking a blue liquid."

Oliver nodded sadly and ran his hands through my hair, "At least you are alive. I thought you were going to die Len!"

I responded flatly, "That was a reasonable assumption."

He stared at me with an emotion I couldn't place, "L-len please don't joke about something like that…"

I blinked, "But that was a reasonable assumption, was it not?"

Oliver started crying harder, "Len please take your injuries seriously!"

I responded lifelessly, "I think my injuries are very serious."

He sighed, "At least you haven't lost all your sense…"

I stated, "I don't see the correlation of having injuries and losing my sense. Perhaps you believe that my thought process has been affected?"

"Wh-what?" he asked, his eyebrow furrowed.

I mechanically repeated everything I just said word for word.

He stared at me worriedly, "Len are you okay?"

I began listing all my injuries again.

He shook his head, "No I mean are you feeling okay?"

I started listing my damage once more.

"Why do you keep repeating yourself?" He asked.

I blinked, "You asked if I was okay. I am listing why I am not."

He nodded still looking confused, "O-Okay…Seriously though Len how are you feeling?"

I recited my traumas.

He clenched his teeth, "Len stop it! It isn't funny! Please just tell me how you are doing!"

Once more I informed him of my wounds.

"Len! Please! Be serious! Why won't you talk to me?!" He asked frustrated.

I responded monotone, "I am talking to you right now."

He began crying again, his body shaking, "Stop! Len why?! It hurts so much already just seeing you this hurt! Why are you making this more difficult?!"

I replied lifelessly, "I don't see how my injuries affect you."

He punched the wall yelling with frustration, "GOD DAMMIT LEN! I love you so much! Of course you being hurt is going to fucking upset me!"

I clarified, "So you are emotionally hurt?"

He sucked in an angry breath, "Yes Len! How is that hard to understand?!"

I notified him, "I do not understand how to calculate that."

Oliver shook with fury, "What's wrong with you?! Don't you have a heart?!"

He threw a hand over his mouth, "Oh my god!"

I droned, "No I do not have a heart."

He urgently asked me, "Len how are you feeling?!"

I started listing my injuries.

"Emotionally?!" He added.

I blinked, "I do not detect any emotions."

Disbelievingly he asked, "Y-you don't even feel happy or sad or anything like that?"

I told him, "No I don't."

He hugged me, "Oh my god Len!"

"M-maybe there is a way for you to grow a heart again!" He told me hopeful.

I told him, "That seems highly improbable."

He exclaimed desperately, "There's got to be a way to get you a heart. Len there's got too! I can't loose you!"

I corrected him, "Actually you can."

He began crying again.

A/N: Gosh did this chapter did it kill anyone else?! *dies* (And I freaking wrote it! DX)


	36. Giving Your Heart Away

Oliver's POV

I sniffled and tried to gather myself. If I was going to get Len his heart back, I had to think calmly. I pulled myself together and took a deep breath, telling myself that we would be able to get Len back to normal.

"Um, why don't we try to give you a heart the normal way?" I said, hoping that it would work even though Len's wires surrounding his heart were probably not functioning.

But there was a chance that it would work. A good chance, too.

I grabbed Len's hand and pulled him up, and saw Gumi walking towards me.

"Oh, good, Len's awake! I was so worried! Watching you cry over him like that was so heartbreaking," she admitted.

"Well, there's kind of a problem," I told her.

"I can see the problem, Oliver," she replied, shooting a pointed glance at Len's empty chest. "So, you need me to help you give him a new one?"

I nodded and took her hand, touching Len's arm. Len stood there with the same blank expression on his face.

I blinked back hot tears. "Damn it, it didn't work!"

Gumi looked confused. "What? Why? It worked with everyone else!"

Len spoke in a cold, methodical tone, "My theory is that the signals you are sending aren't affecting the growth of a new heart because the wires in the area are damaged."

Gumi furrowed her brows. "What's with you, Len?" she asked, referring to his robotic demeanor.

"I do not understand the question. What is 'with me'?" Len's soulless voice answered.

I sighed and looked at him sadly. "His emotions are gone, Gumi..."

Her eyes widened. "Really? Oh, I'm so sorry...!"

I stared at Len.

"How will we get his heart fixed now...?" I asked, half to myself.

The shock thing didn't work... What am I going to do?

"I suggest that if you want to know information on returning my heart, you should go to the programmer's room. It is likely that they will be able to carry out a procedure," Len replied.

I smiled at him, "Brilliant!"

I bet that'll work! But... er... Doesn't the programmer want to KEEP us from getting hearts? Oh well, he might give Len's emotions back because he's so popular and they need him. It was worth a shot, anyways.

Hopefully we wouldn't get captured.

Gumi and Len followed me to the programming room, and I cautiously opened the door, peering in meekly.

"Hello?" I called in.

"Hello," I heard a female voice respond.

I furrowed my eyebrows and opened the door fully, gasping sadly at what I saw.

Galaco was strapped to an operating table, her chest wide open and her heart on a table. She seemed to be alone. How cruel of the programmer to leave her unattended like this...!

"W-what happened, Galaco?" Gumi asked the poor Vocaloid.

"You are questioning how I came to be in my current situation?" Galaco asked monotonously. She was void of emotion like Len then.

"What did the programmer do to you?" I clarified.

"He began a test operation on my human heart in an attempt to disable its function. He apparently chose to do the test operation on me since I'm going to be cancelled anyway. The programmer left suddenly after he had removed my heart. I am unclear why," she replied.

"I see... D-do you know of a way to get Len a heart?" I asked, hoping desperately that she would say yes.

She scanned the room and then lifted a finger in the direction of her heart in a jar on the table, unable to move her hand more than that. "Taking my heart would prove sufficient," she said in her dull voice.

"W-what?! We can't just take your heart!" I protested.

"I'm going to die anyway, so it is only logical that my heart be put to use in my absence."

What a horrible thing to say! 'I'm going to die anyway, so it makes sense'?

"That is the most logical solution," Len replied with his drab tone.

"W-what? But, that's-"

"Oliver, do you want to save Len or not?" Gumi demanded, getting close to my face.

"Of course! I just..."

I sighed, "Alright."

Gumi smiled at me in a satisfied manner. "There we go."

I looked at Galaco sadly. "I'm sorry, Galaco," I apologized.

She ignored my apology. "I have a request," she stated.

"Eh? A request? What do you want, Galaco?" I asked, surprised.

"I ask that in return for my heart, you shut me down. I see no point in continuing my existence without a heart."

I blinked back tears. "Of course... Of course we'll shut you down."

Gumi stepped forward. "Here, I'll do it." She unstrapped Galaco and sat her up to gain access to her back, where she opened a small panel.

"Goodbye, Galaco."

And with that, she pushed a switch and Galaco fell slack, collapsing forwards onto the table. Gumi smashed the panel in Galaco's back so that the programmer wouldn't be able to power her back up.

I sniffled as I looked at her limp body, "Galaco gave her life for you, Len, and for that I'll be forever grateful. Now, to put her sacrifice to use..."

Len creaked open the jar and carefully pulled the heart out. Gumi and I watched anxiously as he inserted inside his own chest and blacked out.

"LEN!" I rushed to his side and pulled his head onto my lap, waiting for him to wake up, hoping for things to go right.

Gumi paced the room anxiously as I rocked back and forth with Len on me.

"Oliver..." he moaned suddenly.

"Len!" His eyelids fluttered open. "How do you feel?"

"I dunno like my heart was ripped out of my chest?" he responded humorously.

I let out a choked noise as tears pooled in my eyes. "You're back...! You're really back!"

I smiled. I felt like the happiest person alive...!

He grinned up at me. "You think I'd ever leave you?"

I laughed and kissed him. I was probably getting his face wet with my tears, but I didn't care. Only one thing mattered.

Len was back.

A/N: Aww! Len's back and they're finally together again! :'D *randomly starts singing* Reunited and it feels so good~ XD And oh my gosh Galaco! DX We were really sad about the announcement of her getting cancelled so we decided to at least make her death of use! (As terrible as that sounds…) Anyway this lovely chapter was by Moonhawk! I hope you all enjoyed it!


	37. The End Is Only The Beginning

Len's POV

"I'm sorry it took me a while to visit you, things have been pretty crazy around here these past few days." I apologized sitting down in the grass.

"It seems like the programmer fled the mansion once he realized that the vocaloids with hearts were going to win. And I say good riddance!" I smiled.

Then I exclaimed thoughtfully, "It's so strange, freedom. No one telling you what to do, or how to feel. I sort of half expect someone to start barking orders at me at any minute!"

I paused for a moment, "I truly do love it though. Being able to do or say or think anyway I want. Some vocaloids aren't taking their new found freedom well. Like Miku who had been so used to singing all day and having a schedule planned out from sun up to sun down, she doesn't know what to do with herself. I think it will be good for her to unwind though."

"There you are!" a voice rang out. I turned my head and smiled as I saw it was my boyfriend walking up to me.

Oliver sat down beside me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I thought you might be here."

Suddenly I announced, "Oh that reminds me! Many vocaloids are actually leaving the mansion to go discover the world them selves. Some are staying behind as well because they feel more comfortable and that's okay. I think it's nice to know that we'll always have somewhere to call home with people we care about."

I continued, "Oliver and I are actually leaving today. I think it will be great to finally see what's out there beyond the mansion. And don't worry we'll be sure to come back and visit."

"Galaco." I smiled at the headstone.

Oliver nodded, "That's right. Thank you so much Galaco you can't imagine how much you sacrifice meant to us."

He then turned to me, "Are you ready?"

I nodded picking myself up and giving him a hand. That's when I noticed my favorite bird perched on his shoulder, "James!"

James hopped from Oliver's shoulder to mine and nuzzled his head against my cheek.

Oliver beamed, "You didn't think I was going to leave him behind did you?! We're a family now!"

A family. I sighed with content. It sounded absolutely wonderful.

I took my love's hand and we walked to the dirt road in front of the vocaloid mansion where we had left our suitcases filled with only the necessities. To my surprise though there were two figures standing there.

"Oliver! Len!" SeeU waved enthusiastically.

We jogged up to them, Oliver encasing SeeU in a hug and Rin looking at the ground refusing to look me in the eye.

"What are you two doing?" I asked eyeing their own suitcases.

SeeU grinned taking Rin's hand, "We've decided to go off and see the world! We wanted to say good bye before we left though."

Rin kept looking at her feet as she told me, "Len I am so sorry for-"

I wrapped my arms around her giving her a hug, "You know I think I lied. I do love you Rin."

I pulled away a bit to look at her face, "Like a sister!"

Rin started tearing up and crashed her face into my chest.

I patted her back, "Hey! I don't want to see my sister cry! Smile!"

She pulled away from me and wiped her tears with her hands before giving me her best smile, "I love you too Len!"

SeeU took Rin's hand again and she called out, "Goodbye guys!"

Oliver told her, "Hey you can't say goodbye to us yet! Goodbye is like forever! We're definitely going to see each other again!"

SeeU smiled, "Okay then goodbye… for now!"

Then the two girls turned their backs to us and started walking down the dirt road.

With my suit case in my one hand and Oliver's hand in the other I asked, "You ready?"

He grinned, "Yeah."

After a few moments of silence Oliver asked, "So where are we going?"

I smiled happily, "I honestly don't care as long as I'm with you!"

Oliver blushed and James let out a tweet.

I quickly added with a chuckle, "And of course you too James!"

My chest filled with warmth as I spoke the truest words I would ever say, "I love you guys."

Oliver squeezed my hand, "We love you too!"

A/N: And they all lived happily ever after! :D That's right guys this fic is COMPLETE! *feels accomplished* I hope you guys enjoyed this I certainly enjoyed writing it!

Shh… Don't cry my readers because Moonhawk and I have written other Olilen stories for you! :D Here's two that we have posted already check them out!

He's MINE!

Len never really had anyone in his life. Sure he had many girlfriends, but he didn't ACTUALLY have any feelings for them. He was fine being a loner though. It was better than sharing his precious time with people who made him bored. Suddenly though, this new kid was trying to make friends with him. How come he didn't mind? OLIVER X LEN

Better Than Perfect

I was horrible at dancing and doing the routines. I couldn't keep up with the time, I was TERRIBLE at remembering the steps, I couldn't get into the moves, and the routines looked awful when I performed them. But this new tutor could possibly change all of that! All I had to do in return was help him with his English! And I'm sure everything will be fine! Right? RIGHT?! OliverXLen


End file.
